Reversed
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: What would've happened if Bella HAD been the vampire, and Edward the helpless victim? Bella and Edward battle for love, and battle to escape it. Find out what happens! R&R! Told from Edward's POV! Canon pairings! ExB ExR JxA CxE
1. Chapter 1

**I always wondered what would happen if it were the other way around. Bella was a vampire, a mind reader, and hopelessly devoted to a mere human, Edward Swan.**

**So, this is what I believe would have happened. **

**And, oh, I don't own any thing Twilight related (except for the few things I bought! LOL!) Please enjoy! Read and review! (Especially review!) **

**Oh! And a million thanks to my beta, Lauren! You know her as Twilighter3131! She's absolutely, positively the most bestest beta ever! Thanks! Try her stories because they're unbelievably great! TTFN!**

I gently pulled Renee into a tight hug. I could smell her fruity perfume that went with every movement she made. She kissed my hair in a motherly way and sighed at the thought of me leaving.

"Are you sure about this, Edward? Phil won't mind having you tag along…" My trailed on helplessly. Of course I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. It was time for some quality time with Charlie that I was rarely given.

"No, Mom, don't worry. I'm really looking forward to spending time with Charlie." I said convincingly. She looked me in the eyes, hers shimmered slightly, but she sighed in recognition. She pulled me into her arms again and squeezed me tightly.

"I'll miss you." She sobbed, holding me tighter.

"Oh, Mom. Don't cry. It's fine. I'll miss you too." I whispered reassuringly. It was going to be agonizing to move from Arizona, but Phil and Renee needed bonding time. And it's been a few years since I've seen Charlie.

The driver called me to the cab. Phil helped me put in the last of my suitcases and patted my arm affectionately. We didn't hug, but Phil and I have a very strong connection. And, I knew he would keep my mom in order so she doesn't go parachuting off the next cliff she sees. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous idea and pecked Renee's cheek and waved by to Phil as I climbed into the cab.

Renee had given me a few dollars for the trip, but I have enough money of my own to handle myself. I took it anyways, knowing the fit Renee would make if I did not take it. I could use the extra money. Maybe I could buy a better car.

We were never the richest family, and I've been saving for quite some time now, so I practically had more money than Renee and Phil. But what with Phil being a minor league baseball player and all, they traveled a lot.

I knew she felt guilty for leaving me alone, so I decided, it was time for a little time with Charlie. By any luck, he'll get signed by a big, successful team and we could stay in one place permanently.

I had been waving my arms in a daze until they were out of sight. I silently said goodbye to my home, and as we passed the familiar cacti and sand, I sighed. It was too late to go back now.

On the plane, I was lucky to be able to sleep. It was about a two-hour flight, and I was not disturbed as I slumbered. I thanked God for that.

I got off the plane and grabbed my carry-on luggage, and as I rolled my suitcases from carry on, I saw a familiar face.

Charlie? Once he spotted me in the crowd, he waved me over. I felt the grin stretch across my face as he ran up to me and hugged me. It was slightly awkward, but then I remembered how much I missed my father, He chuckled loudly and offered to hold my bags; I gave him two and slung the other ones on my shoulder.

"Are you surprised to see me, kid?" Charlie asked as he popped the trunk open to his police cruiser. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah." I wasn't really sure how to strike up a conversation with Charlie, I mean, I hardly even know the man. I sat in the passengers seat and as we drove in silence. Charlie had tried to start a conversation, but they were short, and incredibly awkward.

"How's Renee?" This was the one question that made a longer conversation. I explained the crazy things my mother has gotten herself into and everything else. But the rest of the ride followed in an awkward silence.

Once we arrived, I took out my bags and steadied them as Charlie held the rest. I looked up at my home. It was exactly the same as the last summer I was here. Which was quite some time ago.

He unlocked the door and let me in. I walked into the essence of the cozy house. The familiar wood floors, the undeniable scent of rain, the chipped white painting, and the scrubby furniture that dominated the space. Wow, I missed this place. I didn't even notice how much I've missed this place until, well, until now. I knew this small house like the back of my hand, so I dragged my luggage behind me and laid it on my bed.

My room had changed. The bed was bigger with a gold and blue spreadsheet, and there was now an old, used up mahogany desk with an old fashioned computer. My shelves were empty, but I had books in a bag, and it would soon be full. Well, halfway full. I didn't have as many books as I hoped, and they were tattered at the least. But they were my books.

I smiled as I noticed Charlie leaning casually against my doorframe. He was different from I last remember him. His hair was cleaned up nice, and his grin was unmistakable. Last I remember; I had to bend my neck whole lot just to see him.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. Nice to have you back here, Eddie." My father smiled and went down stairs. Dazed, I mumbled a response.

"Nice being back here, Dad."

I unpacked, and it took a while. I didn't have a lot of things, but I was very slow. After unpacking, I went downstairs, almost falling in the process.

"Whoa. You okay, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just lost my balance." I said, chuckling nervously. I walked down the stairs and Charlie was lying on a stubby, unfurnished couch. I took the love seat adjacent to it and soon after, the doorbell rang. I got quickly to my feet to get it.

"The money's on the table." Charlie called and I picked up the money. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was there, holding a pizza with a hat covering his face.

"Hey. Twenty-three forty." He asked. His face was child-like. I wondered how old he was.

I handed him the money and he handed me the pizza box.

"Hey. Are you going to Forks High School?" He asked as he grabbed his wallet for change. I nodded. He smiled. "Cool! I'm Mike. I go there. I could be your tour-guide tomorrow."

"Thanks. That would be nice. I'm Edward Swan by the way." I balanced the pizza on my hand as I stuck out my other hand so he could shake it. He took it, staring at my face, probably wondering who I was in Chief Swan's house.

"Mike." Then he looked down, embarrassed. "I said that, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, Mike." I said and started closing the door.

"Yeah. Bye." And then I closed the door and I took the pizza to the living room. Charlie dug in and I had some slices too. I looked outside to see that it was pitch-black dark and pouring rain. And, I was tired.

"Sleepy, Edward?" He asked as I yawned. I flushed.

"A little. Good night, Charlie." I said as I threw away the pizza box.

"Night, kid." I walked into my room and took off my pants and shirt. I plopped onto my bed, and fell asleep.

My dreams were murky and weird. Not really making sense at all. I saw glowing red eyes, and then a bark distracted me. It didn't make any sense at all. I sighed and woke up. Why were so dreams so confusing?

I groggily jumped into the shower and got ready for my first day of Forks High School. I put on a pinstripe button-down collared t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. And then I shrugged on some blue jeans and left my hair as it was.

I went downstairs and Charlie wasn't there. I rummaged through the cabinets, and settles with a pop tart. I ate it and saw the time.

Shit! How was I supposed to get to school on time walking now? I threw my backpack over my shoulder and ran outside. There was an old red Chevy lurking outside on my driveway, just waiting for me. I went in it, and almost didn't see the note on the seat. The keys were in the ignition and I started to read the note with a clumsy scrawl addressed to me.

_Good luck on your first day, Edward. This is your car. Bye, Charlie._

I smiled a cheeky smile and sat in the driver's seat. I turned on the car and drove off to school. Well, today better be good.

**So? Likes? LOL! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It encourages me for the next chapter! LOL! Thanks! TTFN! ~~~~~~~~~~~Ilianna~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Welcome to Forks

Okay! So enjoy chapter two, Forks High School! Please review! And thanks to my oh-so-wonderful betas! Trust me, this story would suck twice as much without them! LOL! Enjoy!

EPOV

I drove to Forks High School; unsettling butterflies flapping their winds recklessly, and i wished i could make them stop.

I was glad I knew how to get to the school; otherwise I would be lost already. It wasn't raining yet, but it looked murky as I pulled up in the parking lot in front of the High School. I parked in the first spot I could, which was next to a black Honda Accord. I looked around to see all the cars in much better shape than my own, but this was my car, so I wasn't jealous.

Silver Volvo passed by me as I slung on my black backpack. A blonde was staring at me through the tinted window. It sent chills down my back.

I walked around the car and saw a finger on the window, as if they were showing who I was. I quickened my pace and went into the warm office. I let out a breath of relief.

A secretary looked at me and her lips parted. Her small glasses and her messy hair showed she was over thirty. But, still, that was a weird reaction. And I was dazed as I asked for my schedule for Edward Swan.

She handed it to me shyly, and someone called my name.

"Hey, Edward." The voice said, and I turned to it. It was a blond boy with blue eyes and a child-like face. Mike!

"Hey, Mike." I said and walked to his side.

"What's your first period class?" He asked me, and I replied. He frowned and sighed.

"Oh well, at least we've got fourth period together." He said. I guessed that was our only class together, and I frowned. Great. How am I supposed to survive High School with only one friend?

The warning bell interrupted my fretting and I quickly headed towards wing B as Mike had to go to wing F.

I had to get a slip signed by each teacher, but now it was finally lunch. The first couple of periods went by fine, slightly boring since I have already covered the topics at my old school. It was like a review to me.

"Wait up, Edward!" Mike called my name from behind as he ran to my side, catching people's eyes along the process. Especially a girl with unnatural blonde hair and a taller girl who's to skinny to have that chest. She must stuff her bra.

By the time Mike was at my side, he was wheezing like he'd just ran a mile.

He was out of shape.

I smiled at him and he led me to his table after we paid for our lunches. I had to sit next to the unnatural blonde. She was smiling idiotically at me.

"Hi. I'm Jessica." She introduced herself. I smiled weakly.

"I'm Edward." I whispered. She laughed as if I were missing the obvious.

"Yeah. Everyone knows that. We've all been expecting the Chief of Police's son to get here." The girl with the over-sized chest said and others joined in on our conversation. She added, "OH, I'm Lauren, by the way."

"Is this different from Arizona?" Was the question i got the most, and also, "How do you like Forks so far?" But that was usually tagged along with, "Is it different from your school in Arizona?"

I wondered how news traveled so fast. Well, it was a small school, and probably a lot of gossipers. Jessica and the girl named Lauren looked as if they were the queens at gossiping. And they proved my point.

The blonde from earlier today came in holding a buff guys hand. Then a small girl came twirling in with a slightly less muscular boy. Then a brunette followed them, smiling at them. The brunette was the one who had caught my attention, and I whispered to Mike, "Who are they?"

This is where Jessica and Lauren proved my theory.

"Well, they are all a couple. I mean; it's so weird, cuz they live together!" Jessica whispered harshly, but I could hear jealousy seep through her rough tone.

"Yeah. Those are the Cullen's. They were adopted by , and the interior designer." Lauren said as my face fell slightly at the fact they were all a couple. But who was the brunette with? I stared at the back of her head.

They were all adopted? Why so many? Lauren stole my attention once again.

"Okay, so the blonde is Rosalie, and she's with that big dude, Emmett." Lauren whispered rapidly, and from the looks of it, the brunette was talking as her head moved slightly up and down.

"And the small girl with spiky hair, she's Alice, and she's going out with the blonde, Jasper. Supposedly Jasper and Rosalie are twins." Jessica said in a tone of dislike. The brunette was staring at me, in somewhat of frustration. And I was puzzled why. Jessica muttered something, but i missed it and paid better attention to Mike.

"And, Bella, that's the brunette," Oh! Now I know! "She's not with anyone. Apparently no one here's good enough for her." Mike sniffled as he spoke the last of it. I was guessing he's asked her out before and got shot down. "But she's incredibly hot."

Bella had turned around and it looked like she was smiling as if she had heard Mike. I studied them more.

Emmett was big and he had curly hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Rosalie was leaning on him and she was wearing a black vest on a white shirt with gray skinny jeans. Her blond hair was let down and it flowed aimlessly.

Jasper had sort of a honey hair, slightly different from his twin. He was wearing a blue shirt that emphasized his muscles, and jeans. Alice was wearing a white sweater, and a baby blue shirt under it. Her black spiky hair was all over the place, and she was quite small.

I couldn't see Bella's face, but her chestnut hair flowed down her back and onto her white shirt. She had a black belt tied around her waist, and bracelets on her wrist. She shrugged at something and then looked back at me. I dropped my head down, blushing. and Jessica sighed.

Just in time, the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and Jessica grazed my hand and I slightly flinched away from it. She giggled and ran off to her friends.

I went my way to fourth period with Mike, my head full of questions that were begging to be answered. Most of them involved the brun- Err, well, Bella.

Okay! So, hope you enjoyed! Please review! I really need suggestions and all that junk! Thanks! Especially to my wonderful betas! TTFN! ~~~~~Ilainna~~~~~~~~


End file.
